Essence of the Heart
by FenyxEmber
Summary: Luna Norwood bought the Heelshire Mansion seven months after the incident with Greta Evans. Unaware of what had occurred, the young woman becomes enchanted with the cracked doll she finds in one of the bedrooms. However, strange things begin to happen around the doll, both fascinating and scaring her to delve deeper into the house's history.
1. Stirrings Begin

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Boy! All I own is Luna, her family, and her story. This story is merely for fun and to rid myself of the nagging feeling in the back of my head.**

 **The picture above is of Brahms, who would be 29 by this point in the story. Of course, his face is scarred due to burns as is the right side of his neck. Here's a small key to help you along with the story:**

 **~¤•¤•¤•¤•¤~ (POV Change)**

* * *

 _ **September 17, 2016**_

It had been everything she'd ever wanted. The house had a traditional charm, pleasing her inner Victorian romantic. When she had first come across the mansion she had been sure it would cost her a fortune, but she had been pleasantly surprised to discover that it was just within her budget. Luna was in no way rich. She was a Texas girl who had grown up in a middle class family of six, herself included, and she had been working since she had graduated high school. Finally, she had accumulated enough money to not only purchase a plane ticket to the UK but for a home as well! Her family had assisted her, especially when they learned she'd managed to snag a job at the local orphanage.

"It's perfect," she whispered, looking up at the building that she now called home. From what she knew the place was still furnished with the previous owner's belongings. Which suited her just fine since she didn't have the money to buy anything as of yet. All she had come with were her clothes, journals, books, jewelry, and precious knickknacks. Most of which had arrived a week before she did. She pushed her purse further up her shoulder and turned to face the cab driver.

"Here you are sir," she said, handing him the money required for the drive, "Would you happen to know of any nice dining establishments nearby?"

"Of course ma'am, Veronica's Cafe is not only cheap but has some great food," he told her, waving enthusiastically as he began to pull out of the property. Luna waved back before turning to make her way up the stairs and into the house. She wasn't entirely surprised that it started raining as soon as her feet touched the porch. The weather was incredibly bipolar from what her pseudo-sister had told her. Unlocking the door, she quickly stepped inside and closed it behind her to ward off the cold.

"I'm going to have to get used to that, aren't I?" she asked herself, pulling both her suitcases along as she made her way up the stairs. Luna surveyed the furniture, finding it not only tolerable but simple and tasteful. It wasn't gaudy or worn out, and she could see herself keeping most of what was there. The family's portraits, however, would have to be put into storage. She didn't have the heart to toss them out or sell them, so she would rather place them elsewhere. It was as she was passing an open doorway that she saw it. A porcelain doll with brown hair and green eyes dressed in a pristine suit sat on the bed in the room.

 _'What in the world is that?'_ she asked herself, slowly placing her stuff just outside of the room as she made her way inside. It wasn't until she was directly in front of it that she noticed the cracks on its face. Luna couldn't comprehend the sudden sorrow that overwhelmed her, as she reached up and gently caressed the porcelain face of the doll.

"You poor thing," she gasped, trailing her eyes along the doll to see if it had any other imperfections.

"Brahms..." she mumbled, tapping the paper draped on its lap with the name written in an elegant script, "Is that your name?" It seemed polite to ask even when she knew she would be given no response.

"You must have been very lonely here all by yourself," Luna sighed, picking the doll up into her arms as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "But I suppose we can both keep each other company, now can't we?" For the time being, the young woman ignored her unpacked belongings and simply held the doll to her chest. A sense of nostalgia had hit her when she'd first seen it, awakening memories of a porcelain French doll she had lost in Valle Hermoso when she had still been very young. Her heart had been broken when she couldn't find it, her first gift from her father since her mother and him had gotten back together.

"Why don't we both head to bed then, Brahms?" she asked the doll, rising from the bed and making her way to the hallway. She didn't place him down as she took hold of her bags and continued on her way. The main room was just a little ways off, and she intended to take full advantage of the balcony in the morning. Luna placed Brahms on her bed, easing him gently onto the pillows while her suitcases were left by the door.

"Excuse me for a moment," the 22 year old whispered to the doll, making her way into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She was unaware of the eyes watching her from a slit in the wall as she disappeared behind the door.

~¤•¤•¤•¤•¤~

Change had occurred. Ever since Greta had abandoned him, left him and ran off with that man, he had to learn how to fend for himself. There was no one to read to him, to teach him, to feed him, to _care for him._ He had to grow up, to learn all on his own or perish. And he had. All it had taken was betrayal and heartbreak to reinvent himself. He had read everything he got his hands on, applied himself to his studies and learned what he could. It had surprised even him how easy it was to adapt when he put his mind to it.

But that hadn't been enough.

His parents were dead. He was believed to be dead. Therefore, his house was no longer his and would fall to someone else. Something which he found to be unacceptable. He had run many people off, igniting rumors around the town that the place was haunted. It suited him just fine because people stayed away.

Then she appeared.

She had been different than the others. He had listened as many had tried to buy his home, heard what they'd planned to do to it once it was within their grasp. They wanted to change it, rebuild it, demolish it, redecorate it. But she didn't.

He had watched her, had observed the light in her hazel eyes brighten the instant they lay on his home. She was mesmerized by it, utterly enchanted by it exactly the way it was. He had been pleased when she'd refused to get rid of his family's furnishings, and he could feel the stirrings of something foreign begin in his chest as he observed her that first day.

She wasn't like Greta had been. This woman was by far younger with a childlike spirit and stubborn air. She was shorter than Greta and dressed in a form fitting white sweater, high waisted black skirt, and white and brown wedges. Her brown hair had been pulled up into a messy bun with a few stray curls caressing her neck.

Her name was Luna.

He had pulled none of his tricks that day, intrigued by the young woman who seemed to be enamored with his home. Brahms couldn't begin to explain the excitement that swept through him when she announced she'd buy his home. All he could think was that she would be living with him. He refused to make the mistakes he did with Greta; he had matured in the past months and was determined to use his teachings.

And now, he watched as she made her way into the adjoining bathroom. He could follow, she would never know, but he simply waited for her to return. For the moment, he was content to sit upon the floor in the wall and read the book he had on hand. It had become a habit, to read whenever he had nothing else to do. Much had changed about Brahms and he was certain it was for the better, but he wasn't too confident that it would keep Luna by his side.

Despite their differences, would she react like Greta when she learned of his existence? Or would it be worse than he could imagine?

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to my newest Fanfiction!**

 **~Nyx**


	2. Of Rules and Expectations

**Luna Norwood is 22 years old. Each chapter will always have both Luna's and Brahms' point of view. As for the dates, I simply decided the release date of the movie was when Greta began working as the nanny and she left in March. Seven months later, Luna purchases the home and this is the story from then on.**

* * *

 _ **September 18, 2016**_

It was early afternoon and the second day in her new home. She had awoken early to unpack her belongings and place them in their rightful place. After her shower, she had dressed in a blue sweater dress, black stockings, and her Mary Janes. It was during her investigation of what she'd deemed 'Brahms Room' that she found clothes for the doll. Something which had pleased her and she had dressed him in a blue sweater vest over a white button up shirt, black slacks, and his black dress shoes.

"Well, don't you look handsome?" Luna teased the doll, gently tapping its porcelain nose before placing him back on her bed. Her morning had been taken up with her unpacking and she had had no time to eat breakfast. Which explained the rumbling that emitted from her stomach as she piled another box on top of her closet.

"Alright already! You'll be fed so cease your incessant growling," Luna muttered, her lips turning down into a pout. She exited the closet and began making her way out of her bedroom. However, Paramore's _'Ain't it Fun?'_ began playing from her bedside table where her phone had been charging. Recognizing the ringtone, the brunette hurried over and flicked her thumb over the screen.

"Naomi!" she cried, the delight evident in her voice as she held the phone to her ear and picked up Brahms in her arms.

 _"Afternoon to you too, Luna! How are you settling in?"_ the familiar British voice asked. With a smile on her face, Luna left her room and trekked down the stairs to the kitchen. She gently sat Brahms in one of the chairs around the island.

"I had the best night sleep, Nay. This place is so peaceful compared to my family's house. And so beautiful, too," she replied, pulling out a few eggs along with frozen waffles and strawberries. She had just been about to close the refrigerator when a letter taped to the freezer door caught her attention. Her brows furrowed in confusion, hazel eyes scanning the words printed on the page.

"Hey Nay, I'll call you back in a few minutes, okay?" she absentmindedly told her friend, cutting her off from whatever she had been saying before she hung up. Placing the phone in her back pocket, she pulled the paper off the door and placed it on the counter in front of her.

 **BRAHMS RULES**

1\. No Unannounced Guests

2\. Never Leave Brahms Alone

3\. Save Meals in Freezer

4\. Never Cover Brahms Face

5\. Read a Story

6\. Play Music Loud

7\. Clean the Traps

8\. Keep the Library Well-stocked

9\. Brahms is Never to Leave

10\. Kiss Goodnight

"So, Brahms has his own rules?" she asked herself, gently folding the letter and placing it in her front pocket, "Alright then, breakfast time for both of us!" It was a little strange for Luna to prepare a meal for someone who wouldn't even eat it, but she couldn't ignore the feeling of contentment she felt as she cooked for them both. She placed the lightly beaten eggs into the pan and the frozen waffles into the toaster. Taking a knife and the cutting board, the brunette sliced the strawberries and placed them into a mixture of Greek yogurt, vanilla extract, and granola. As she was plating the omelettes and waffles she grabbed two bowls and added the yogurt mixture inside.

"Here we are then!" she sighed, sitting down beside Brahms with two cups of soy milk. Luna ate in silence, her mind occupied with the rules she had just come across. She didn't know what to think of it, but she knew from experience not to ignore the weird. Her life would be incredibly dull if she did, so she would humor her curiosity for the time being. After all, no harm could possibly come from following a doll's rules, right?

~¤•¤•¤•¤•¤~

She was fascinating to him. It was entirely unsettling for him, to always be comparing her to Greta, but he couldn't stop his mind from doing what it wanted. Ever since he'd begun to reinvent himself his mind had been working overtime. Almost as if it were trying to make up for lost time.

Luna was an enigma. Greta had always been cautious in his home, but Luna walked around with ease and comfort. She seemed at peace as she cooked for them that morning, and he had been honestly intrigued when she hadn't even questioned his rules. There were minor changes to them since Greta; he knew that restricting a woman would only have her seek an escape. And he wanted Luna to stay so he had compromised.

Brahms, the _real_ Brahms, watched as the young woman raised his doll into her arms after having placed his breakfast in the freezer and left the kitchen. She seemed quite taken with his creation, and he was becoming increasingly curious about the brunette that now shared his home. Everything she did was not as he expected.

He eased himself from an opening in the wall, removing the food from the freezer before making his way back into the walls. The man walked along the dim passages, his food on a tray that Luna had kindly placed inside the freezer. He sat on the edge of his bed, slicing a bit of the omelette and chewed on the food. It was good, better than anything he had been able to make. While his intelligence and mannerisms had matured, his cooking skills were still below mediocre. So it was with relish that he devoured the meal Luna had prepared for him.

Her hair was up in that bun he had first seen her with, a few stray curls rested on her neck and cheeks as she sat on a chair in the library. He had watched her that morning, adding her own books to his family's collection on the shelves. It was a pleasant surprise to see the amount of tomes she possessed, and he was anxious to get his hands on the knowledge she had brought into his home.

"Would you like to me to read aloud to you, Brahms?" she asked. The doll was sitting on the chair opposite hers, his head slightly tilted to the left in a way that looked innocent and curious. Luna's lips turned up into a smile, her eyes lighting up with unadulterated childish glee. Had he looked that way before? Despite his age, he had been incredibly like a child mentally. However, his need for survival had awakened the scholar hidden within him, and he was immensely overjoyed to see that Luna shared his new-found passion for the written word.

"Alright then!" Her voice reached him, pulling him from his thoughts and to the present. The doll was now in her lap, the book open in front of both of them to see. It was a light green cover that depicted a couple on the verge of what looked like a passionate kiss. Nostalgia wrought his frame, bringing forth the not-so-real kiss he had shared with Greta. And then the woman had stabbed him, intent on ending his life.

"And the next thing I knew I was a baby," Luna spoke, her voice clear and confident as she began reading from the beginning, "So I begin. We begin..."

Indeed, something was beginning to form, he could feel it where it once slumbered in his battered heart. A sensation like a mockingbird's fluttering wings echoed within his chest, leaving behind a warmth he had yet to really identify.

Yes, Luna was very much an enigma.

~¤•¤•¤•¤•¤~

"Yes mom, I'm settling in very well. The house is much more beautiful than I remembered. You would love it here!" Luna gushed, leaning her left forearm on the balcony as she held the phone to her ear with her right hand. She had been disrupted from her reading by her mother's call, and she had been a little upset to close the book when it was one of her favorites.

 _"You always did want to live in the country; city life never quite satisfied you,"_ her mother said, a sad note within her tone. Luna bit her lower lip, guilt beginning to make itself known to the brunette.

"I just couldn't handle the traffic or the noise, mom," she explained, running a hand over her hair. That action only resulted in releasing more strands of brown locks from the precarious bun.

 _"I know that, sweetheart, but it's just so hard to know that you're so far away. You're still coming for Thanksgiving, right?"_ her mother asked, and Luna could hear her siblings yelling in the background for their mom to put her on speaker. No doubt the request was granted instantly in hopes of shutting them all up.

"I'm not missing Thanksgiving, mom, and I'm not planning on missing Christmas either," she replied, knowing how much those holidays meant to her family.

 _"When will you begin your new job at the orphanage?"_ she heard her brother ask. Her excitement swelled at the question, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the reminder.

"I got a call from Ms. Annely this morning. I'll begin working at the orphanage next week," Luna sighed, her mind drifting to just what her responsibilities would be.

 _"That's great Luna! What exactly are you going to be doing while you're there?"_ her youngest sister asked, obviously ignoring the indignant cries from their brother about her rudely snatching the phone.

"It's sort of like volunteering but I get paid for it. Basically, I take care of the children in Section 9 and will be in charge of cooking, cleaning, teaching, and counseling them," Luna answered. The orphanage was divided into 13 Sections, each one pertaining to different children. Section 9 was where children from abusive homes resided, the ones who still had family members but had been abandoned by them. It was heartbreaking to know that there were people like that out there.

 _"You'll be like a mother! Ironic considering that you're still a virgin!"_ her brother teased, causing Luna to flush and push away from the railing. It was a never-ending joke among her family, her being a virgin at 22 that is. While she wasn't ashamed by that fact she didn't exactly like it broadcasted.

"Call me back when you get serious, Ren!" she hissed, hanging up without waiting for a reply. There was no doubt in her mind that her brother was laughing at her expense. With a groan, Luna made her way back into her room and dropped down on the silk covers of her bed. She was hoping the color in her cheeks would fade soon.

~¤•¤•¤•¤•¤~

She was upset. That much was obvious from when she'd tossed her phone to the plush chair across her bedroom. Brahms had listened to her side of the conversation, curious about her new job at the orphanage. The only one he knew of was Annely Orphanage, founded and funded by Georgian V. Annely about 50 years ago. Luna seemed rather ecstatic about her job if the smile on her face had been anything to go by.

Brahms had been quite miffed when her device had begun emitting music, startling them both from the book they had been enjoying. As soon as she'd departed with the doll he'd exited the wall and picked up the book. _'Reincarnation'_ by Suzanne Weyn. It was different from the ones he'd read, the novel centering on two people who continued to find each other in their next lives. It focused on a romance that seemed to transcend time.

Could it be that Luna desired a love that passionate and death defying?

Once again she managed to surprise him. He had rifled through the books she'd added to the library, intrigued and fascinated with both the number of tomes and their varying topics. Criminal Justice, Politics, History, Psychology, Music, Cooking, Government, English Literature, Fantasy, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Action, Comedy. It was beyond anything he could have imagined. He had chosen a book with a risque cover titled _'Taken by the Night'_ by Kathryn Smith, and he now stood within the wall of Luna's bedroom as she turned over on the bed.

Her usually pale cheeks were tinted with a rosy hue, her chestnut hair strewn about the light blue sheets, her lower lip jutting out in what he knew to be a pout. And he couldn't help but think that she looked gorgeously innocent. Greta had been beautiful, with a tall and willowy frame, dark hair in straight locks that rested on her shoulders, lightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. Luna, however, was what one would more likely call lovely. She was short with a generously curved figure, brown hair that fell in waves down to her waist, pale skin, and hazel eyes.

Their personalities, auras, appearances, and tastes were different. He only hoped their reactions to his existence would differ as well.

* * *

 **The second chapter! Alright, Brahms obviously had to grow up a little bit if he wanted to survive. He had no one to take care of him, to teach him, so he had to learn everything on his own which he did almost obsessively. All his knowledge is purely from the books and newspapers he's read. Yes, he's intelligent but his mind is still somewhat pure, and he isn't at all modern. Technology is still incredibly foreign to him and it's very difficult for him to grasp. Got it? Great!**

 **~Nyx**


	3. Changes Occur

**The third chapter has now arrived! I've been waiting for this one actually, and I'm hoping you all will stick around for the excitement that has yet to come. The relationship between Brahms and Luna will be slowly building, considering that Luna is unaware of Brahms, so be patient with me and them!  
**  
 _ **September 28, 2016**_

She had already been living in her new home for almost two weeks, and she had been noticing strange things in that short time. For one, the food she placed in the freezer was always gone. However, the tray she used for it was always inside. It had been a scary thought, knowing someone was coming into her house without her knowledge. The noises at night, though, were what really terrified her. They had begun her fifth day there. Footsteps she couldn't see, music she couldn't find, whispers she didn't understand. While it was frightening, she had to remind herself that she had yet to be hurt.

Of course she had heard the tales the town had of the mansion. They'd been told to her when she'd visited the cafe the cab driver had recommended. She had been surprised when they'd looked upon her with no little amount of shock when she'd told them where she lived, but they had been more than eager to enlighten her. The house was apparently haunted. By who or what, they couldn't exactly say, but they were convinced an evil entity lived within. Luna hadn't been convinced. While she did believe there was more to the world than what was really seen she was still skeptical. Now, though, she was beginning to believe their tales.

She hadn't been able to sleep very well in the past few days. There, looking into the mirror above the bathroom sink, she could see the dark circles under her eyes. The young woman was exhausted, and she had been debating renting a hotel room for a night to catch up on her sleep. Shaking her head, she splashed some cold water on her face before shutting the faucet off. It would be something to consider later. Now, however, she had to get dressed to head off to work. The orphanage had been one of the few things she had enjoyed lately. Sure, the rules said Brahms shouldn't be left alone. If the house was truly as haunted as everyone believed then she wasn't breaking it. With a sigh, the brunette exited the bathroom and headed off to get changed.

Luna pulled on a pair of white shorts, a blue camisole, and a white sheer off-the-shoulder top with white sneakers. Much too exhausted for anything elaborate, she tugged her hair up into a haphazard ponytail and grabbed her purse from the armchair near the door.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Brahms," she told the doll seated on her bed, placing a chaste kiss to its forehead while grabbing her phone from beside it. With a small smile at the doll, she made her way out of the room and down the stairs. Due to her family's help, she had been able to purchase a car at the local lot for her personal use. It was much cheaper than having to call a cab every day. Locking the door behind her, she ran to her car and stepped inside. She had a long day ahead of her.

~¤•¤•¤•¤•¤~

It was distressing, how quickly she had changed in the short time she had lived with him. The light within her hazel orbs had dimmed, and he had noticed the dark rings around her eyes which made her skin seemed paler. Brahms was worried for the brunette he had grown fond of. Lately, he had stayed up late, reading as many books as he could from her collection. He couldn't help but realize he might be the reason she was so tired. In his excitement for new knowledge, he hadn't even considered the consequences of his nightly activities. Shaking his head slightly, he closed the book in his hand and placed it beside his bed.

His small abode had updated over his lonesome years, and he'd been able to make it a more comfortable arrangement for himself. Walking over to the mirror above the dresser, he looked upon his appearance for what felt like days. Anger and humiliation welled up inside him as he caught sight of the scars along his face. They were like spiderwebs, netting themselves together from his right temple and down to his neck. That his whole face hadn't been scarred in that fire years ago was a miracle in itself. However, he refused to be seen without it. His dark hair had grown much longer than it should have, just an inch or two above his neck. He didn't want to risk cutting it, though, not after he'd almost sliced his ear off the first time.

' _As if that even matters at this point. Another scar to add to the many I already possess,'_ he thought with disgust, turning away from his appearance and retreating from his so-called sanctuary. For the last week Luna had gone and come from work from early in the morning to late in the evening, so he had free reign of the house during those hours she was away. Gently, he pushed through one section of the wall that allowed him to exit into the main hallway. His eyes scanned the picture of his mother, his father, and himself. Luna had been much too busy as of late to even place his belongings into storage like she'd wanted. No doubt she would once she had time, though. Of that he had no doubt, so he would be sure to take what he wanted before then.

Without a word, he walked down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. Somehow, despite being incredibly busy, she still had time to prepare her breakfast before she left for work. He'd found quite a few ways to make foods that he'd only had to read instructions for as well. He moved to the freezer and removed the tray topped with his own breakfast. A small smile appeared on his face, making the scars seem almost insignificant when that light entered his eyes. He sat down at the kitchen table, digging into his meal with relish even as his mind wandered.

Luna's recent behavior was concerning him. No matter what he had learned over the years, Brahms was still very much a selfish person, and he didn't want her leaving him.

' _As if she even knows you exist,'_ he thought to himself, his hand tensing around the fork he held. His thoughts were turning darker with every passing day, for he feared he was scaring the lovely brunette from their home. Brahms knew he had to find a way to console her, without revealing that someone was living inside the walls of her house. He had an idea, a very risky one at that, but he was determined to follow it through. With his mind made up, the man moved toward the sink where he proceeded to wash his dishes. He had a plan, but he didn't know how he would execute it.


End file.
